


A Very Bunny Christmas

by Arobeebee



Series: The Chronicles of Bunbun [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Baby Boy Jeon Jungkook, Bunny Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddlefucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Feeding, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Hyperactive Bun, M/M, Minor Injuries, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Prostate Milking, Snow Day, Snow and Ice, Spanking, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arobeebee/pseuds/Arobeebee
Summary: A selection of fluffy festive snapshots set during the run-up to Kookie's first Christmas as an adopted hybrid.(Part of my 'Companion' universe, but can also be read as a stand-alone series. Open to requests.)





	1. Ice Ice Baby (JinKook)

 

“Hyungie, look!” Jungkook exclaims, pointing towards the open area of the park, now frosted a sparkling white. “The grass froze!”

Jin keeps a tight hold of the bunny’s gloved hand as Kookie tries to run ahead. “Careful,” he cautions gently. “Remember what I told you about ice?”

“You can skate on it?” the hybrid pipes up, glancing down at his feet and giving an experimental shuffle.

“It’s _slippery,”_ Jin elucidates patiently. “If you try to run, you might fall and hurt yourself. You need to walk a little slower when there’s been a frost, okay?”

It had come as a surprise to all of them to learn that Jungkook had never experienced winter before. Apparently _Life Companions Korea_ had kept their hybrids sheltered safely indoors for the duration of the colder seasons, and although Kookie had known about the existence of snow and ice from an academic point of view (the training centre had been thorough in all aspects their education), the bunny hadn’t actually seen these wonders for himself.

With the weather turning steadily chillier this past week, Jin suspects it won’t be long before the first snow of winter arrives. He can’t _wait_ to see Kookie’s face when the park becomes hidden beneath a blanket of snow; he’s going to _Instagram_ the shit out of the rabbit’s cute reaction.

Jungkook suddenly gives a surprised squeak, long ears twitching back in alarm as he jumps away from the edge of the grass, clutching onto Jin’s arm and ducking behind him.

“Hey, hey, you’re fine,” Jin reassures, pressing toe of his boot into the frosted grass, a fond smile curling at his lips when the resulting _crunch_ makes Jungkook squeak again and cling even harder. “See? It’s just the ice, baby.”

The rabbit peaks out from behind Jin’s arm nervously. “But it’s so _loud._ ”

“Mm, frost does that.” Stepping forwards a couple of paces (and away from Kookie’s clinging hands) so that he’s standing fully on the grass, Jin turns and holds out his arms towards the bunny. “It’s perfectly safe, sweetheart. I promise.”

After six months together, he’s used to Jungkook’s tendency to spook easily at all manner of mundane things; the way the washing machine shuddered during its final spin cycle, the noise Yoongi’s paper-shredder made in the library, the blare of a car horn, motorbikes, fireworks…the list goes on. It had taken the hybrid at least a month to stop freaking out whenever someone used the microwave in the kitchen (although even to this day, he’ll still hide under the dining table if they don’t warn him beforehand), and he seems to encounter something new and ‘scary’ almost on a weekly basis. A spooked Bun is something they’re all more than capable of handling these days; it’s almost second nature to them now.

“You’re fine, love,” he reiterates, beckoning his bunny closer with a gentle smile. “Don’t be scared, it’s just a little frost. Come on, hyung’s right here.”

Cautiously, Jungkook takes a half-step forwards, ears twitching uneasily when the grass crunches beneath his shoe again. Glancing up towards Jin for reassurance, the bunny reaches for him, latching onto one of his outstretched hands and quickly jumping the rest of the distance to press himself up against his owner’s chest, tail quivering a bit as he glances at his surroundings nervously.

“Will…will it be like this ‘til spring?”

Jin chuckles and shakes his head, petting the rabbit’s ears where they poke out through the holes in his woollen hat. “It’ll probably be gone by this afternoon, once the sun’s come out. They’ve forecast another cold spell over the weekend, though, so I’m sure it’ll frost up again in a couple of days.”

Jungkook leans into the safety of Jin’s embrace and tentatively pokes at the grass with the toe of his shoe, his curiosity evident. After a moment he seems to realise that the frost doesn’t pose a significant threat to his wellbeing, and takes an experimental step away from his owner’s hold. Jin stays put, letting the bunny venture out on his own – letting Kookie confront new experiences head-on is generally the quickest way to diminish any lingering fears that might cause him to spook again the next time they encounter a similar situation.

The bunny puts his feet together and hops forwards a couple of feet. When the grass crunches loudly under his shoes this time, Jungkook beams, face lighting up in delight at the discovery of a new game.

Jin smiles warmly, pulling out his phone to take a quick video of his bouncing bunny. Kookie looks so goddamn _cute_ like this, bundled up in his winter coat and hat and mittens, ears flopping as he hops from spot to spot, trying outdo the volume of each preceding _crunch._ Tugging his scarf up over his nose to protect his lips from the bitingly cold wind (his stylists would _freak_ if they became chapped), Jin follows behind at a slower pace, keeping his distance and letting the rabbit have his fun. With the weather so chilly this morning, he’d been planning on cutting their walk a little short so that they could go home and take an early nap before Jungkook’s lunchtime playdate with Moonbin – the more energy Kookie burns off now, the better.

“Look hyung, it’s a thrush!” Jungkook exclaims, pointing towards a bench on the nearby path, forgetting his new game in an instant (as expected of their nature-loving Bun) and hurrying towards the bird eagerly.

Jin quickens his own pace a little. “Kookie! Not so fast, remember the ice-”

_Too late._

The rabbit’s foot slips out from underneath him, sending Jungkook sprawling across the path with an audible ‘ _oof’,_ startling the thrush into taking flight. Heart in his throat, Jin breaks into a run himself, cutting across the grass quickly but slowing as he hits the path, catching site of the shiny sheet of frozen water that Kookie in his enthusiasm hadn’t spotted.

Jungkook’s pushed himself up into a sitting position, his expression frozen in surprise, and Jin gets there just in time to see the bunny’s bottom lip start to tremble as his eyes turn glossy.

“I’m here, shhhh, you’re okay,” he rushes to soothe, taking Jungkook’s face between his gloved hands and leaning in to brush his lips against the bunny’s mouth, nose, brow, cheeks – trying his best to settle him quickly. “That gave you a fright, didn’t it?”

The rabbit sniffles, teary-eyed. “I slipped.”

With a noise of sympathy, Jin carefully helps the hybrid to his feet, letting Kookie cling to him as the bunny regains his balance. The rabbit’s clearly very sceptical about the trustworthiness of the ground behind his feet, taking tiny shuffling steps and gripping tighter onto Jin’s coat whenever he encounters a particularly frosty patch.

Finally they make it to the wooden bench off to the side of the path, and Jin gently draws the bunny down into his lap for cuddle, fishing the hybrid’s pacifier out of his coat pocket.

“Here, baby, you want your soother?”

The rabbit gives a tiny nod and another delicate sniffle, lips parting to accept the settling-aid. Jin gives him a moment to calm down, knowing how big of a shock these things tend to be for their sensitive rabbit, but also confident in the knowledge that Kookie will bounce back again just as easily if he’s given time to process what’s happened.

After a brief physical inspection reassures him that the only physical damage sustained is a pair of skinned knees (which are already beginning to repair themselves, thanks to the hybrid’s enhanced healing factor), Jin finally lets himself relax, idly petting the bunny’s ears as Kookie snuggles into his embrace. The rabbit’s fur has thickened with the recent change in season, his winter coat coming in to make his ears and tail even fluffier than usual. They had initially been alarmed when clumps of fluff started coming out during the bunny’s daily grooming sessions, but a quick internet search had quickly reassured them that it was normal for certain purebred species of rabbit to shed at the end of Autumn as their thicker coat came through.

A few minutes later, Jungkook takes his soother out, still pouting a little. Jin smiles warmly, stroking the bunny’s cheek.

“Feeling better, sweetheart?”

The rabbit nods, rubbing the back of one mitten against his nose. His owners  _tsks_ softly and pulls out a tissue, encouraging his pet to blow.

“Hyung?” Kookie pipes up tentatively. “I…I don’t think I like ice very much.”

Jin laughs, squeezing him into another hug. “Yeah. Me neither, baby.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Deck The Halls  (SugaKookie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TaeMin buy too many decorations, Jungkook overindulges on junk food, and Yoongi is forced to intervene.

 

 

Yoongi comes home to chaos.

The living room is littered with Christmas decorations, baubles rolling underfoot and tinsel strewn across various items of furniture. Pausing in the doorway to survey the festive warzone in mild horror, Yoongi barely manages to avoid being bowled over by the long-eared torpedo that shoots up from the nearby couch and comes hurtling towards him at top speed.

“Hyungie, you’re home!”

Stumbling back a pace to regain his balance, Yoongi returns the bunny’s embrace, gaze flitting to where the _fucking enormous_ Christmas tree in the far corner of room seems to be moving of its own accord. When a familiar head of hair becomes visible between the branches a moment later, Yoongi takes a deep breath and tries not to let the exasperation he’s feeling bleed into his voice.

“Tae. What the _fuck,_ babe? _”_

“It was Jiminie’s idea,” comes the immediate reply, followed a second later by an audible _smack._ “Ow!”

Jimin himself emerges from behind the tree after a moment, offering Yoongi a wincing sort of smile as he scoots around its wide branches and begins carefully navigating through the minefield of baubles towards him.

“It’s Kookie’s first Christmas,” the dancer explains, in an _I-know-this-is-excessive-but-please-don’t-be-mad_ sort of tone. “C’mon, we _had_ to go all-out this year. Bunbun even helped us pick out the decorations.”

Yoongi’s gaze flickers to the unopened boxes of baubles and Christmas trinkets, then to the mess on the floor, before returning to Jimin’s face, and he arches an eyebrow at him critically.

“Did you guys just buy one of everything?”

“Aw c’mon, hyung.” Taehyung’s head emerges from behind the branches again, loose pine needles now sticking to his fringe. “There are a lot of rooms to decorate. Look, we even bought some stuff that’ll go well with the colour scheme in the library.”

The writer internally balks at the mental image of his wonderfully neat and tidy safe haven being turned into a veritable Santa’s Grotto under Taehyung’s eager influence. His youngest boyfriend generally has excellent taste when it comes to fashion and interior design, but every December he descends upon the family with horribly garish decorations and tries to sneakily “Christmas-ify” every room in the penthouse. Normally Jimin acts as the voice of reason and keeps him from splurging too much in the decorations isle, but clearly this year the presence of their new bunny has banished all common sense from both of them.

“Touch my library and I’ll go celibate ‘til the first of January,” Yoongi warns, only half-joking.

He really can’t imagine going more than a few days without fucking at least _one_ of his boyfriends, and to go three weeks perhaps seems a little extreme, but it’s his sanity at stake here; there’s no way he’s going to be able to feel comfortable and relaxed in the quiet solitude of his library if twinkling fairy lights are constantly catching his eye from all corners of the room. It’s not that he dislikes Christmas (he’s pretty fond of the festive season, actually), but he needs at least _one_ tinsel-free room in the house where he can hole himself away when the materialistic nature of the holiday inevitably starts to grate on him.

Taehyung seems to take the threat seriously, thank god, eyes widening for a brief moment as he steps out fully from behind the tree, looking like he wants to negotiate terms before eventually surrendering the point with a casual wave.

“Okay, fine, the library’s off-limits. And I know it _looks_ like a lot of stuff, but Kook couldn’t decide which colours he liked best, and whatever we don’t use I can give to Joonie for his office party next week…so technically I’m just planning ahead.”

Yoongi arches his other eyebrow. “Uh huh. Is that what you’re going to say to Jin when he comes home and sees this mess?”

Jimin blanches.

“We’ll get it cleaned up,” the dancer reassures him quickly.

“And Jin-hyung’s not home ‘til six,” Tae reasons, apparently not sharing Jimin’s wisdom in regards to their eldest lover’s low tolerance towards a messy living space. “We’ll have the place looking like the cover of a Home Décor magazine long before then. Won’t we, Bunbun?”

Jungkook nods eagerly, ears flopping as he hops up and down on the spot, almost quivering in excitement. In fact, the rabbit hasn’t _stopped_ fidgeting since the moment Yoongi arrived, hands pawing and tugging at the writer’s clothes in a silent demand for petting, the hybrid shifting from foot to foot restlessly. Yoongi gently squeezes the back of Kookie’s neck to settle him and glances down at his wristwatch, brow creasing a little when he notices the time.

“It’s almost three-thirty, Bun,” he points out. “Shouldn’t you be going down for a nap soon?”

“Not tired!” the hybrid promises, flashing him a quick grin before darting away from him, almost tripping over the scattered baubles as he hops in dizzying circles around Jimin, who’s suddenly looking very _guilty_.

Yoongi eyes their hyperactive rabbit with increasing suspicion, gaze sliding back towards his boyfriends in time to see Taehyung trying to surreptitiously nudge an ice cream tub under the coffee table with a sock-clad foot.

“Aw hell. You fed him _ice cream?_ ”

Taehyung winces, caught in the act. “Not on purpose!” his boyfriend insists. “When I told him to fetch a treat while Minnie and I set up the tree, I figured he’d go for some fruit or one of the protein pots in his snack cupboard, not a two-pint tub of Raspberry Ripple. By the time we’d realised he’d been quiet for too long, Bunbun had managed to wolf down more than three-quarters of the carton.”

Yoongi can feel a headache coming on.

No wonder the rabbit’s so hyperactive – he’s clearly caught up in a massive sugar high, buzzing with energy that he’ll likely quickly burn off before crashing spectacularly in about thirty minutes, going by previous experiences. That’s if he doesn’t throw up beforehand; Jungkook’s diet is usually a carefully controlled balance of nutritious meals and protein-rich snacks, with processed stuff given only as occasional treats. The last time the bunny had binged on junk food (when they’d mistakenly left him alone with a kilogram bowl of cookie dough), his period as a happy-hyper-Bun had been very brief, and after performing a series of impressive cartwheels along the hallway he’d promptly brought it all back up again. The poor love had spent the following hour whining and whimpering through a nasty bout of stomach cramps as his body tried to digest it all, and it hadn’t been a fun experience for any of them.

“I’m taking him to the library to calm down,” he decides, reaching out to catch the energetic rabbit as Kookie comes hopping past mid-circuit. “Leave the tree for now, he can help you finish decorating after his nap. And if he pukes on my rug because you two let him eat his weight in ice cream, so help me…you’re both getting blue balls for Christmas.”

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

The bunny’s finally calmed down, head and shoulders pillowed on a cushion in Yoongi’s lap as he lays stretched out along the couch, fluffy throw blanket tucked around him. Jungkook’s clutching the soft material in one hand, occasionally rubbing it against his cheek as he comfort-stims tiredly, eyelids drooping.

“Sleepy bun,” Yoongi murmurs, scratching at the sweet spot behind Kookie’s ear. “Is your tummy feeling better now?”

Jungkook nods, purring quietly at the gentle petting.

He looks so sweet and fragile like this, cuddled up close and ready for his nap. It’s hard to equate this demure baby bun with the hyperactive whirlwind who’d very nearly toppled over several bookcases and come close to breaking Yoongi’s laptop only half an hour ago. His sugar high had been _intense,_ and in the end the writer had opted to take the rabbit over his knee for a settling spanking, gently warming Kookie’s pale cheeks with the flat of his hand until they were an even shade of light pink, then milking the hybrid’s leaking hole until his pet’s restless fidgeting had calmed completely and Kookie lay boneless and sated in his lap.

However, as anticipated, in the wake of the rabbit’s sugar crash had come a wave of nausea and discomfort, and soon the little one had been whiny and teary-eyed for a very different reason. Yoongi had known from a logical standpoint that an overindulgence of ice cream wouldn’t really _hurt_ the bunny beyond an upset stomach, but that hadn’t made the fallout any easier to deal with. Thankfully those unpleasant symptoms had only lasted a short while, and Kookie’s lost that sickly pallor that had worried him so much before, his distressed pout replaced by a contented smile as he’s cuddled and petted.

“Hyungie?”

Yoongi carefully strokes the rabbit’s velvety ears from root to tip. “Mm?”

“I know you don’t like to decorate, but…” Jungkook hesitates a moment, then glances up at him with such an endearingly hopeful expression that Yoongi’s already willing to say yes despite not knowing the full details. “Will you come decorate the tree with me after my nap? Pretty please?”

Aigoo. This baby boy’s got him wrapped around his little finger so tight Yoongi doesn’t even have any wriggle-room left to deny his request. Not when he asks it so _cutely._

“Sure, Bunbun,” he agrees, smiling fondly as the rabbit’s face splits into a sleepy but delighted grin. “Now shhh, close those pretty eyes. It’s naptime.”

Jungkook’s eyelids droop again. “Are…are you gonna stay?”

Chest swelling with warmth and affection for his adorable pet, Yoongi nods, resting his hand against the bunny’s forehead and brushing the pad of his thumb from the tip of Kookie’s nose to the bridge in slow, repetitive strokes (a settling-aid he’d learned from Dr Cha Hakyeon many months ago). The rabbit quickly closes his eyes fully, purring as the touch calms him further.

“I’ll be right here with you,” Yoongi promises, his voice hushed. “Go to sleep, baby.”

As the rabbit finally dozes off, Yoongi keeps stroking his nose, watching the little one’s slack features, a fond smile still curling at the corner of his mouth. Once he’s sure there’s no danger of the bunny waking up any time soon, he frees his fingers from their resting place in Kookie’s hair and fishes out his cell phone, bringing up the _Hybrid Care Korea_ app with a few brisk taps. Kookie beams back at him from the photo on the Christmas promotional banner, arms wrapped around Moonbin from behind as the puppy-kitty holds up a wrapped present, both bespoke hybrids dressed in matching Christmas pyjamas as they grin towards the camera happily. Yoongi feels a swell of pride to see Kookie, _his_ Kookie, featured on the main page of Korea’s number one hybrid clothing and equipment line. The bunny’s a natural in front of the camera, and he seems to genuinely love dressing up in different outfits and playing with toys and getting lots of positive feedback from the photographers. He’s only been modelling for a few months now, but Yoongi suspects this is only the beginning of the rabbit’s career, given how quickly he’s growing in popularity.

He taps the main menu and clicks on _‘New stock’_ , scrolling through the images of various toys and clothes and accessories for something that Jungkook might like. Yoongi’s already bought the bunny a couple of Christmas presents, but one more won’t hurt him, right? Kookie’s worked so hard these past few months, he deserves a treat at the end of the year.

Yoongi definitely isn’t spoiling him. Absolutely not.

And the others won’t be able to prove anything if he leaves the presents unlabelled under the tree.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments! It's great to know so many of you enjoy reading about Bunbun's first Christmas. :)


	3. He Sees You When You're Sleeping (NamKook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon wakes up to a needy bunny.
> 
> SMUT AHEAD

 

Namjoon wakes up to find a pair of eyes staring back at him in the semi-darkness of the bedroom.

Six months ago this same situation would probably have had him lurching upright in bed with a shout, adrenaline pumping and heart racing. However, half a year as the happy owner of an early-bird hybrid has desensitised him to the experience – Kookie tends to sleep in his bed at least two or three times a week, and there’s rarely a morning when Namjoon is awake before the bunny, so usually the little one’s already vying for his attention before the sun is even up.

Blinking tiredly, Namjoon glances briefly towards the glowing numbers on the bedside alarm clock _(06:30, aigoo)_ and reaches up pet the floating head above him. Kookie’s straddling his torso, keeping his weight supported on his knees so as not to put much pressure on Namjoon (always such a thoughtful bun). They keep a nightlight plugged in at the socket on the far side of the room because Kookie used to spook easily at any sudden noise in the night if it was pitch-black, and it’s pale glow provides just enough illumination now that he can make out Jungkook’s soft features as the bunny stares down at him with a happy smile, clearly wide awake and ready to start the day.

“It’s Saturday, baby,” Namjoon groans, his voice low and hoarse from lack of use as he strokes his fingers through Kookie’s hair.

Jungkook lives by carefully planned routines (like all hybrids, he find comfort in familiar schedules), which unfortunately means he still struggles with the concept of a lie-in at the weekend, even six months down the line. Monday to Friday, he’s usually up and eating breakfast by seven o’clock, and out for his daily morning walk with Jin or Namjoon by seven-thirty, so Saturdays and Sundays always seem to throw him off a little with their deviation from the norm. The rest of the household are always a little less eager to emerge most days (unless Taehyung has a modelling schedule or Yoongi needs to drag himself to an early-morning meeting with his production team), so typically the bunny will slip out of whoever’s bed he’s crashed in the previous night and seek out his fellow early-risers, namely Jin and Namjoon. Which would be fine, except it’s a Saturday, and right now Jin isn’t here to spring out of bed with his usual inhuman morning-energy an whisk the bunny away until the rest of them emerge.

Namjoon pats the area of mattress between himself and a still-snoozing Hoseok.

“C’mere,” he slurs tiredly. “Come an’ cuddle, Bunbun. S’too early to be up.”

The bunny obliges willingly, shifting to lay down alongside him, half draped over Namjoon’s chest as he snuggles closer. Allowing his eyes to slip closed, Namjoon half drifts off again, vaguely aware of the rabbit snuffling softly at his neck, nuzzling his skin affectionately. He lifts a hand without opening his eyes, fingers finding Kookie’s velvety ears and giving them a few slow, soothing strokes.

Jungkook purrs, the quiet noise sounding louder than usual in the otherwise silent bedroom. Namjoon would worry about waking Hoseok, but honestly that lucky bastard could sleep through anything. That must be nice…

 

“Hyungie? Are you awake?”

Namjoon sucks in a quick breath, eyes half-opening again. The room is still bathed in darkness, but he knows he must’ve drifted off again for a little while, because Jungkook’s back to straddling his torso again, the bunny hugging a fluffy Rudolph plushie to his chest, rubbing his cheek against the toy’s fur to comfort-stim.

Glancing at the bedside clock again _(07:09)_ , Namjoon sighs, lifting both hands to gently run them up Kookie’s thighs to settle on his hips.

“Well, I am now.”

Jungkook beams delightedly, and it’s such a cute expression that Namjoon forgets about how desperately he’d wanted to go back to sleep only seconds ago, lips curling into a tired smile as he reaches up to cup the bunny’s cheek in one hand. Kookie leans into the contact like he’s been starved of affection for _days_ rather than thirty-nine minutes, nuzzling at Namjoon’s palm with a happy purr.

“It’s just you an’ me this morning,” he tells the hybrid, words still a little slurred. With Jin away for the weekend filming some sort of _MBC_ Christmas special, it’s left to him as the last remaining early-bird owner to see that the bunny is fed and watered this morning, but he really doesn’t have the energy to cook today. “How about we pick up breakfast on the way to the park? Maybe from that cute bakery you like so much?”

The rabbit’s ears perk up at the promise of baked goods, and he nods keenly, hips shifting back and forth in an excited little wiggle.

“Can I get gingerbread? Pretty please?” Jungkook wheedles, letting go of his plushie Rudolf as he clutches at Namjoon’s hands, pulling out all the stops with his big, hopeful eyes and pouty bottom lip.

“Not for breakfast,” Namjoon declines, because Jin would never let him hear the end of it if he fed their baby bun a giant sugar-coated cookie this early in the day. “But I’m sure we could pick something up for later if you’re a good boy.”

Kookie wiggles a bit more, lifting two fingers to his mouth, a familiar gesture of brimming excitement. If Hoseok wasn’t asleep a few feet away, Namjoon’s fairly certain the rabbit would be vocalising his excitement without hesitation, but he’s glad the bunny isn’t so distracted by the thought of sweet treats to forget his training.

“We’ll get up at seven-thirty,” he promises, holding his arms out towards the bunny again invitingly. “Hyung’s gonna take a quick nap, okay? You can wake me up in twenty minutes.”

The rabbit whines softly, a sulky sort of sound, and pouts as best he can around the fingers he’s sucking on, hips scooting back a few inches and rubbing persistently against… _oh._ So that’s what he’s been angling for.

“You need something to suck on?” he guesses sleepily, eyelids already starting to droop again. “Go ahead, Bun, it’s alright.”

Their hybrid’s oral fixation is something that hasn’t settled so much as an iota since his adoption. It worsens when he’s particularly excited or feeling anxious, but first thing in the morning he seems to need that settling-aid more than ever. They’ve bought him numerous toys and pacifiers to help sate those urges should nobody be available to provide more intimate attention, but Namjoon knows the bunny would choose an actual cock over a toy or accessory any time of day.

Normally it would be Jin who takes care of those initial early-morning urges too, but it isn’t unusual for one of them to wake up and find the bunny suckling on them gently. Nine times out of ten, the hybrid will wait to ask them first, but they had granted permission for nocturnal playtime months ago so Kookie uses that free pass whenever the craving for a soothing suck grows too strong. It isn’t exactly a habit they mind very much – quite the contrary, in fact. And they may or may not encourage it a little by playing with the rabbit’s mouth at every available opportunity on a daily basis. Bunnies can be trained out of their oral fixation with time and patience, but none of them plan on doing that any time soon.

He drifts into a semi-doze after a few minutes, still aware of the rabbit’s hot, wet mouth suckling softly on his morning wood, but feeling too warm and comfortable to stay fully awake. Kookie isn’t giving him head with the aim to produce a quick orgasm, but rather keeping his movements to a minimum, holding Namjoon’s dick in his mouth and only sucking every now and then, clearly keen to prolong the experience. It’s why they often use toys instead of cocks to sate the bunny’s oral fixation these days – the rabbit will happily have his throat fucked or sit with his mouth stuffed for half an hour or longer, but it’s difficult for the rest of them (for obvious reasons) to keep it up for such an extended period. Kookie would rather suck on one of his owners, but he’s still happy enough to open his mouth for a soft silicone toy instead if he’s settled on his knees or cuddled in someone’s lap.

The duvet slips a little as Namjoon bends his leg, and the comparatively cooler air of the bedroom against the warm skin of his thigh jolts him back to full awareness, hips bucking up a little into Kookie’s mouth (the bunny giving a happy moan at the fucking motion).

“Remind me to turn up the thermostat,” he murmurs, and hums in pleasured appreciation when Kookie bobs his head a little bit, feeling the heat curl tighter in his stomach. “It’s probably frosted over out there this morning.”

Jungkook slips off him with a wet _pop._ “It’s gonna be icy again?”

“Mm, probably.” Namjoon reaches beneath the duvet until his fingers find Jungkook’s soft hair. “We’ll walk slow, Bun, hyung won’t let you fall.”

A kitten-lick to the tip of his erection makes him hiss. “Okay.”

“Fuck baby. C’mere, you little tease.”

Kookie prefers to sleep in loose, baggy nightshirts or oversized tees (with nothing else underneath), which makes it so very easy to push up the fabric and pull his settling plug free whenever they feel like it. Namjoon flips the rabbit over onto his stomach, pressing soft kisses to the back of his neck and hushing him when Kookie begins to whine wantonly, mindful of Hoseok who’s still dozing on the other side of the bed.

“Easy, baby, don’t wake Hobi,” he whispers, reaching for the bunny’s soother where it’s fallen between the pillows at some point during the night. “Here, honey, suck on this.”

The hybrid’s already soaking wet, and Namjoon’s engorged cock slips in with no resistance, and he begins a deep, rapid pace, Kookie squeaking cutely around his pacifier as he’s fucked roughly. But it’s clear the rabbit’s trying his best to keep his verbal reactions to a minimum (normally he’s a very vocal bunny), and Namjoon presses another kiss to the back of his neck, hips rolling at a deeper angle, slapping loudly against the pet’s ass cheeks.

“Good boy,” he purrs, as the hybrid immediately smushes his face against the pillow to muffle his sweet little cries. “That’s it, baby, let me fuck you.”

He’s close after enduring Kookie’s mouth for so long, but he’s enjoying having the bunny pinned beneath him like this and keeps himself on the edge, slowing his pace a little when he feels his orgasm approaching too quickly. Hoseok rolls over in his sleep at one point but doesn’t waken, but Namjoon hushes Jungkook all the same as a precaution as he fucks him harder.

“So good for me, Bun,” Namjoon praises breathlessly, nipping at the side of Kookie’s throat. “Mmm, someone’s _definitely_ getting a gingerbread this morning.”

Jungkook suddenly arches beneath him with a muffled shriek, then shudders violently, his hole tightening around Namjoon and pushing the man quickly over the edge. After a few more rough, erratic thrusts, he stills, slumping a little on top of Kookie as his spent cock twitches, pumping the last of its seed deep inside the bunny. Jungkook eagerly rocks his hips back, clearly keen to push the cum it deeper, purring contentedly now that he’s been filled.

Namjoon takes a moment to catch his breath, glancing sideways to make sure that the commotion hasn’t woken Hoseok. Then he feels his face split into a grin, and huffs a quiet, amused laugh against Jungkook’s shoulder as he presses a kiss to the skin there.

That was definitely the first time he’s ever made the hybrid orgasm simply by bringing up _baked goods._

He can’t wait to tell Jin. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished my Christmas shopping! Celebrating with Namkook smut because this pairing always gives me BIG feels even when they're being kinky as fuck. Joonie just loves his pet Bunbun a whole lot. :) Also Kookie TOTALLY got a giant gingerbread for breakfast but shhh, don't tell Jin. :P
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! :D


	4. Let It Snow (HobiKook, YugiKook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny's first playdate in the snow.

 

 

“First time your little one’s seen snow, huh?”

Hoseok glances away from where Jungkook. Beside him, Jaebum is watching the two hybrids with a fond expression as Jungkook carefully follows Yugyeom’s instructions on how to make the perfect snow angel, clumps of white still clinging to the dog’s wagging tail as he jumps to his feet to encourage his playmate.

“Mm,” Hobi confirms with a matching smile, returning his attention to Kookie and snapping yet another pic to add to the newest photo album, _Bunny’s First Winter_. He’s had to delete a couple of apps to make room for the necessary storage, but it’s a small price to pay for all the cute pics he’s got saved. “I guess the training centre keeps them pretty sheltered from the outside world until they’re ready to be adopted.”

JB hums in agreement, taking a few pictures of his own as Yugyeom gives a full-body shake to try and rid himself of the white stuff.

“Oh my god, man, his face when it started snowing yesterday,” Hoseok recalls fondly, quickly pulling up a photo he’d snapped late last night. “He’s so precious.”

He turns his phone towards Jaebum, taking satisfaction in the warm smile that curls at the other man’s lips. _Fuck yeah,_ his bunny is the cutest. He’d snapped the photo right after Kookie had pressed his hands up against the glass doors that led out onto the balcony; the bunny’s eyes are round as saucers, lips parted a little in delighted wonderment, the glow from the city lights making his eyes sparkle. If Hobi uploaded it onto Kookie’s _Instagram_ account it would go viral for sure, but he kinda wants to keep this photo offline just a little while longer. Kookie’s ‘first times’ are always special, and there are some things they don’t want to share with the rest of the world right away.

“We didn’t let Gyeomie see the snow until this morning,” Jaebum admits, grinning wryly. “If he’d noticed last night, it would’ve taken us hours to get him to sleep – he always wants to go out play in it as soon as it starts falling. Pup loves the snow.”

Hoseok huffs a quiet laugh. “Actually, I think we might take that precaution next time. Kookie was totally fixated on it when he noticed it was snowing. Bunny even pulled out the crocodile tears trying to convince us to let him step outside before he went to bed.”

The bunny had already been getting sleepy after a long day shopping for gifts in town with Jimin and Tae, and they’d literally been about to turn in and start the rabbit’s daily bedtime routine when Kookie had noticed the white flakes drifting past the balcony doors. They had let him sit and watch for a good thirty minutes (first experiences are something special, so they hadn’t rushed him to bed right away), but eventually the bunny’s bedtime had come and gone by quite a bit and they’d started trying to urge Kookie away from the glass screen.

 _“Come on, cutie,”_ Hoseok had coaxed, pressing a kiss to Kookie’s cheek and nudging him gently. _“Time for bed. Hyung can take you for a walk first thing in the morning, okay?”_

The bunny had immediately turned to him with big, pleading eyes. _“But hyuuuung…”_

And so had begun a lengthy negotiation between himself, Joon and Jungkook wherein the bunny desperately tried to convince them to let him go outside for _“just a minute, hyungie, just for sixty seconds”_ while Hoseok and Namjoon had patiently but persistently denied his requests. This had been on the basis that the bunny was already a full hour late for his usual sleep schedule, Kookie had already taken a bath and changed into his nightclothes ready for his bedtime routine, and most importantly the fact that outside play always, _always_ made him super excited and it would be almost impossible to settle him afterwards.  

Kookie’s disappointment had been obvious, which is probably why he’d turned on the waterworks in a last-ditch attempt to try and sway them with crocodile tears, bottom lip wobbling as he whimpered and tugged on Namjoon’s sleeve, tilting his head a little to one side because the little brat _knows_ how fucking cute it makes him look and how weak they all are deep down.

And Hoseok might genuinely have caved if Jin hadn’t walked in at that precise moment, finished with his own shower and skincare routine, to investigate why the bunny hadn’t been snoozing in Hobi and Yoongi’s room as planned. Seeing their immediate dilemma (having caught Kookie in the act of using lethal amounts of aegyo to persuade his hyungs to let him go out and play), the model and calmly swooped in and lifted the bunny up to take him to bed, much to Kookie’s whining protests.

Still, after the rabbit’s usual bedtime spanking and milking, they’d managed to settle him down eventually. It had taken a lot of soothing (a long, hard fuck and a bottle of warm milk, amongst other measures) before the bunny had finally drifted off, but once he was down he’d stayed asleep the whole night, thank god.

Hoseok had woken up this morning to a very, _very_ excited bunny kissing his face and wriggling in his arms and begging to go for a walk in the park _right now, pretty please,_ and although Hobi definitely isn’t an early-morning sort of person on his days off, he’d obligingly let the rabbit pull him out of bed to get showered and dressed (mostly because staying in the bedroom increased the risk of Kookie’s excitement waking Yoongi from his precious slumber).

“JB-hyung! Hobi-hyung!”

Pulled from his own thoughts, Hoseok smiles warmly as Yugyeom comes bounding across the snow-covered field towards the park bench, Jungkook following a few feet behind him. The puppy skids to a halt before he can collide with them, slipping a bit on the semi-frozen path and flailing his arms briefly. Hoseok reaches out on instinct to catch him, letting out a quiet _oof_ as the pup falls into his lap. The dog hybrid isn’t _heavy_ in the same way a human of his size would be, but he’s physically a lot bigger than Jungkook (although still just as huggable) and Hobi isn’t as accustomed to having such a large ball of energy landing on top of him the way he is with his own Bun.

“Careful,” Hobi cautions with a laugh, reaching up to brush some snow from Yugyeom’s hair. “Don’t hurt yourself, cutie.”

Jungkook catches up to his playmate and happily plops down to sit in Jaebum’s unoccupied lap for cuddles, as comfortable with his best friend’s owner as he is with his own after so many playdates over the past six months. Jaebum playfully boops the rabbit on the nose with the tip of his index finger, eyes crinkling in a smile when the bunny giggles.

“Kookie and me are gonna build a snowbunny,” Yugyeom tells them, excited and a little breathless from exertion. “Will you come and play with us too? Please?”

“Sure, puppy,” Hoseok agrees easily, tenderly scratching behind the dog’s right ear where he likes it best. “I bet we can make a pretty big one with all this snow. What do you think, Jaebum-ah? Wanna join in?”

“Hmm…” the other man hums thoughtfully, tapping his chin like he’s genuinely weighing up the pros and cons.

“Oh _please,_ JB-hyung,” Jungkook begs, grasping onto the man’s hand and tilting his head to one side like the cute little con artist he is. “It’ll be so much fun, and we promise to be _so_ good all day – right, Gyeomie?”

The pup nods in eager agreement, tail lazily wagging as Hoseok keeps scratching at his ears.

“Well, if you’re both going to be _very_ good for Hobi and I,” Jaebum decides after a lengthy pause (both pets are practically squirming in restless anticipation for his answer by this point). “I suppose I can help you build a snowman.”

“Snow _bunny,_ ” Yugyeom specifies, hopping up from Hoseok’s lap and reaching for Jungkook’s hand to pull him up too. “We’re gonna make it look just like Kookie! C’mon hyung, bet I can roll a ball bigger than you!”

As the puppy dashes off, towing a giggling Jungkook behind him, Jaebum huffs a fond laugh and pushes himself to his feet, turning back to offer Hobi a gloved hand.

“Shall we?”

Hoseok grins at him, links their hands together, and lets himself be dragged off into the fray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry belated Christmas! I've been so busy with the fam this past week I didn't have chance to update this before the 25th, but I'm still planning on adding new parts. Mostly because there are SO many winter-themed drabbles I could do. Definitely gonna have Bunbun baking something with his hyungs. :)
> 
> Thanks again for all your support, let me know if there's any specific scenes you'd like to read! :)


End file.
